keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Ailnor
"perhaps but, (Ponders) but that still does not mean we act every time a demon devastates a civilization. " Ailnor '''is Spirit of balance, keeper The Scales of Balance, and former leader of the spirit council. Known for aiding or harming people to keep the balance of the world. He takes a form resembling a mixture of a gnome, human, dwarf, and furbolg, with four eyes one to see all the ends of the world. Bio: Creation: Ailnor was among those celestials who entered the newly created world of Keyvaile. He would become obsessed with protecting the new world believing that all should be in balance. To do this he created a council of sperits to keep the balance inviting both benevolent spirits like Nordi and Nelaf malevolent sprites Such as Carnôge and Yies During the Reptillan age he helped the Repamari civilizations flourish both the good and the bad. Spirit War: He would feel the destruction of Aldeare, and the chaos it released into the universe, this would drive him further into his opsesoin with balance. Dispite this he did not notice Zarnol's plans for rebellion until it was to late and Cortove was sundered. He would lead the loyal sprites against the newly named demons in meny battles. He would be there for the final battle of the war and would aid in the chaining of the Demon lords. Time of peace: He would help the world recover from the devastaing effects of the sperit war. Eventualy the world would become what he presived as ballanced and pure... and he would convinve meny fey to attempt to keep it that way. Unforchonitly for him soon after came the Elves dworves and Merfolk, who captivated the land and drove away the dark things.They formed the Triple Allaince and sought to make the word a brighter place safe from evil. To Ailnor however they were a threat to his balance. He sought to bring back balance in one way or another becoming more an enamie to the Glorius age powers then the remaining demons. Backlash: When the Fomorians started to destroy the Merfolk empire Dúkorn begged him to help the merfok but he refused believing the Formorans the best way to bring back his alliance. This wuld annger meny sperits including Anatapers and Ailnor would lose favor with his kin. Later he would aid the human rebellion against the elves. There champion Atif Landran was in fact a follower of his until he fell to the demons. He would aid the rebels in meny battles until he was betrayed by his servant Atif who freed the Demon lords. In the persute of Balance he brought about the freedom of the vary demons who he once chained. With that he would fade for sevel hundrend years in shame. Major appearances during the Era of Sorrows: * He would first be seen again in the year 267 EOS by Villagers of Oakwood. * He would restore the Repamari temple of Kerinat to purity in the great swamp. * He would become part of the Firblogs Furtir Pantheon as "Mondu" around the year 1010 E.O.S Powers: '''Sperit powers (Balance): Alinor draws power from the ballance of the word the more ballanced the world is the more powerfull he is. The Scales of Balance: Ailnors sperit item, it trakes the worlds ballance between good and evil. Followers His followers include; human yeomen, dwarves, and many sprites. He is unpopular with the elves for he did nothing during the The Fomorian Crisis, and aiding Atif in destroying the elven empire. The meny Repamari follow him loyalty for helping their civilizations back in olden days. Atif Landran, followed him until he betrayed the Sperit for the Demon Zarol. Trivia: * He is perseved to be as bad as the demons by elvenkind. * He was created to be a vary alien sprit that was neither good nore evil Category:Heros Category:Villien Category:Spirits Category:HistoryofKeyvaile Category:TrueNeutrel Category:Factionleader Category:Ballancer